Llegaré a ti
by AniKamia666
Summary: "No vuelvas a acercarte a mi" Tajantes palabras de parte de Umi para la persona que considera más importante que nada en el mundo, pero, ¿por qué ahora la quiere lejos? Honoka no sabe la razón, pero aún así, sin saberlo, seguirá luchando por el corazón de su amada- Ship: HonoUmi (Feliz cumpleaños Tenshi!)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey!**

 **Feliz cumpleaños a ti~ feliz cumpleaños a ti ~**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Tenshi!**

 **Bien, ya acá el primer capítulo xD, espero realmente que te guste y que te ayude a animarte, prometo hacerlo mejor y mejor hasta que llegue el 14 de diciembre del siguiente año, así que planeo subirlo el 14 de cada mes (menos este mes, me emocioné xD). Bueno, sé de sobra que lo pasaste bien, así que no me queda más que desearte un genial año nuevo, espero que esté lleno de nuevas experiencias y cosas geniales, que llegarán ¡ten por seguro que sí!**

 **Pd. Este es un fic-regalo, pero a quien lo lea, muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **Llegaré a ti.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Aun hay un largo camino"**

* * *

— Honoka… ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

— Voy al _dojo_ Sonoda.

— ¿Sigues con esa tontería?

— ¡No es una tontería!

— ¿Por qué más querrías volver al _kendo_ entonces?

— Tú no lo entenderías.

— Sólo soy dos años menor que tú.

— ¡Ya me voy!

— ¡Honoka!

Los gritos de su hermana menor llegaban a sus oídos, pero la chica de cabello castaño no les hizo caso, estaba emocionada, y también un poco temerosa de lo que estaba por hacer.

¿Qué por qué quería volver al kendo?

La respuesta era sencilla, y no tenía nada que ver con el deporte, su objetivo era uno muy diferente, y tal, había comenzado cuando su compañera de clase, Sonoda Umi, había hablado con ella esa semana acerca de deberes y responsabilidad.

"— _No me sorprende que no seas capaz de recordar tus deberes, pero no deberías dar problemas a los demás._

— _Ya me disculpé con You, ¿qué más quieres de mí?_

— _No basta con una disculpa— la peliazulada apretó la mandíbula —. ¡No puedes seguir evitando tus días de limpieza!_

— _No tiene nada de malo si se lo encargo antes a alguien más, ¿o sí?_

— _Eres una persona imposible— los ojos ambarinos de la peliazulada la miraron con decepción._

— _¿Cuál es tu problema Umi?_

— _Sonoda._

— _Antes no te molestaba que te llamara así._

— _No vuelvas a evitar tus deberes."_

Y con eso dicho, la peliazulada abandonó el aula.

Honoka y Umi se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, pues sus padres eran grandes amigos, habían formado una amistad fuerte, pero eso había terminado abruptamente un día. La chica de ojos ambarinos no había dado razones, simplemente, aquella vez que Honoka se acercó a abrazarla como siempre lo hacía, Umi se alejó de ella abruptamente, notablemente molesta, casi como si la ojiazul fuera fuego y ella un débil pedazo de papel. La amante del pan había intentado por todos los medios entender la conducta de su amiga, y, si había hecho algo mal, disculparse, pero cada vez que intentaba buscarla, la reacción era la misma, sumado a un "no te me acerques de nuevo".

Pensó que, al entrar en la preparatoria, Umi buscaría una institución fuera del distrito, pero no, justo en la ceremonia de ingreso, dando el discurso de bienvenida como representante de los nuevos estudiantes, ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre, pero con esa mirada perdida que tenía desde antes de entrar en preparatoria.

Honoka tenía que admitirlo, ver a Umi en Otonokizaka la aliviaba, a pesar de que sabía que era posible que su relación nunca volviera a ser la misma, le bastaba con estar es la misma escuela que la chica que amaba, incluso si tenían que fingir que no se conocían de toda la vida, incluso si dolía tener que guardar su amor bajo llave hasta que se olvidara de el.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos, algo que no soportaba era que, ahora, en lugar de que Umi la ignorara, le pusiera más atención que nunca. Aun con el dolor de su corazón la había dejado de buscar, sufría, le dolía, siempre era jodidamente doloroso estar así con Umi, pero aun así… aun así… ¡¿qué más quería de ella?! Simplemente no la entendía, aunque una ardiente punzada atravesaba su pecho al pensar que ahora, la peliazulada simplemente la odiaba y planeaba hacerle la vida imposible antes de entrar a la universidad, donde era cien por ciento seguro que se separarían.

Pero había tenido suficiente, ¿Umi quería jugar a quién daba más? Entonces ella entraría en ese juego. Subiría sus calificaciones para que dejara de regañarla por hacer exámenes de recuperación, haría sus deberes correctamente para que dejara de perseguirla, se convertiría en su rival para que se viera obligada a reconocerla, aun si no quería, y ahora, ya que había mostrado tanto interés en ella, retomaría el _kendo,_ pero no en cualquier _dojo,_ iría directamente al _dojo_ Sonoda para volver a practicar. Y entonces… antes de irse a la universidad, le confesaría sus sentimientos, para poder dejarla ir de una vez por todas para seguir su vida.

El plan de dos años.

— ¡Honoka! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

— Buenos días señora Sonoda, ¿hay vacantes para práctica?

— ¿Eh? Seguro, pero… ¿estás bien con ello? Umi me ayuda a instruir.

— Ah… ¿en serio? — eso no figuraba en sus planes, pero si así podía estar cerca de la peliazulada entonces — Está bien, no se preocupe… Um… ¿Por qué me pregunta si está bien?

— Oh bueno… es que hace mucho que no venías, un día Umi llegó diciéndome que no quería que volviera a mencionarte, así que supuse que habrían peleado.

— No peleamos— susurró Honoka.

— Lamento si mi hija fue grosera contigo— la señora hizo una reverencia.

— No, no, no se preocupe, en verdad…

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si entras al _dojo_ de una vez? Ya sabes dónde están los equipos, dudo que tu equipo de hace dos años aun te quede, has crecido mucho.

— Está en lo correcto, entonces, con permiso— Honoka entró en aquella casa que tanto había frecuentado cuando era niña y una buena parte de su pre adolescencia.

Seguía tal y como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado, a excepción de aquella chica solitaria en el centro, que daba golpes al aire. Honoka por un momento dejó de respirar al mirar a Umi, no solía tener tal oportunidad en el instituto, pues, si no estaban peleando por cualquier cosa mínima, ella le daba la espalda la mayoría de las veces, así que claramente no dejaría pasar ese pequeño momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — la sorpresa se dejaba ver en esa pregunta. Honoka hizo una reverencia antes de entrar y fue directo a la peliazulada.

— Quedo a su cuidado, maestra.

— ¿Qué?

— Vendré a clases de _kendo_ , llevémonos bien.

— ¿Es una broma?

— No— la castaña sonrió ampliamente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio salir a Umi del dojo —. Quizá fui muy directa— susurró.

Avanzó al cesto donde descansaban las espadas de bambú, el olor del lugar, la sensación al tomar una espada, el equipo dispuesto, todo eso le traía recuerdos, pero aún más, recuerdos de Umi. Tenía que admitir que el primer año que se alejaron estaba terriblemente decaída, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de continuar practicando; lloraba al no poder comprender a su amiga y se culpaba por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para ganarse su odio. Tardó un poco en comprender que no era su culpa, que, simplemente, Umi había decidido odiarla, o algo por el estilo. Pero entender eso no hacía que doliera menos, y en ese momento en que habían estado frente a frente, el corazón de Honoka latía, lastimando su pecho, ardiendo en su interior.

* * *

— ¡Kousaka! — la voz resonó en el _dojo_ — ¡No estás levantando el talón!

— ¡Lo siento!

* * *

— ¡Kousaka! ¡No vas al tiempo!

— ¡Perdón!

* * *

— ¡Kousaka! ¡He dicho _suri ashi,_ no que simplemente avances!

— ¡Eso hago!

* * *

— ¡Honoka!

— ¡Umi!

— ¡Que no me llames por mi nombre! ¡Y deja de quejarte!

* * *

Infernal.

Había sido completamente infernal.

Pensó que la ética de profesora de Umi le concedería tiempo para adaptarse de nuevo, pero la peliazulada había sido implacable, así que al final, ambas habían terminado gritándose, al menos, hasta que la profesora Sonoda decidió dejarla por su lado al notar la mirada de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Para qué viniste si no puedes seguir unas simples órdenes? — la regañó una vez que todos se habían ido.

— Em… ¿diversión?

— ¿Diversión? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el _kendo_ es divertido?

— Lo era hasta hace unos años…

— El pasado es el pasado, ahora, a menos que quieras seguir llorando, no vuelvas a ve…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no puedo venir, si quiero aprender?

— Tú ya practicabas _kendo_ , no necesitas clases, no entiendo tu necedad.

— Entonces respóndeme de una vez por qué me odias.

Los ojos de Umi se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, Honoka la miró como pocas veces lo hacía, con seriedad, y eso era algo con lo que pocos podían luchar, en especial ella, que logró escuchar cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

— Yo… no te odio— respondió, bajando ligeramente la voz.

— ¿Entonces por qué te alejaste de mi de la nada?

— La clase terminó, es hora de que te vayas.

— ¡Umi!

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! — exigió.

Honoka pudo sentir de nuevo las lágrimas volver a sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse llorar. Estaban solas, no se permitiría dudar, ¡estaba en segundo de preparatoria!

— No.

— Entonces cierra cuando termines— sin más que querer decir, Umi comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta.

— ¡Umi! ¡Voy a llegar a ti!

La peliazulada se detuvo, pero no volteó, pasaron segundos antes de que continuara su camino.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Honoka.

" _¿Voy a llegar a ti?¡Qué demonios se supone que significa! Ahh~"_ , pensó, mientras se golpeaba las mejillas con ambas manos.

Sin embargo, sentía sus esperanzas renovadas, ya que, por un momento, había visto en los ojos de Umi ese precioso brillo que creyó perdido, así que si Umi podía volver a sonreír como antes, no le importaría rasparse un poco en el camino, incluso sabiendo que no sucedería nada entre ellas. No desistiría, continuaría con su misión y nada ni nadie la detendría, ni siquiera la misma reina de sus desvelos.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? — le preguntó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Eli Ayase.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué se lo grité!

— _Ara_ _ara_ , parece que tienes un gran problema entre manos, ahora quizá Umi tenga la guardia aún más arriba.

— Ya lo sé— Honoka suspiró —. En fin… no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso, ahora tengo que hacer un buen plan para subir mis notas.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado? — preguntó Nozomi.

— No lo sé, de hecho, por eso vine con ustedes— Eli y Nozomi se miraron mutuamente, sorprendidas —. Son las mejores de su clase, quisiera saber qué horario usan o si pueden darme algunos consejos.

— Eso es inesperado— sonrió la pelimorada —, pero supongo que puedo aconsejarte algunas cosas.

— De mi parte, sólo puedo decirte que tienes que dividir bien tu tiempo, no holgazanees si sabes que tienes algo que hacer.

— Pero tampoco te satures— completó Nozomi —. No eres del tipo de persona que soporta estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, así que puedes tomar descansos cortos, tampoco se trata de que estés sentada durante horas al estudiar.

— Eso podría funcionar… Aunque ahora que lo pienso me da tanta pereza— Honoka recargó su barbilla en la superficie del mueble —. Pero… supongo que no hay de otra— se levantó, decidida.

— Buena suerte, eres muy inteligente, sólo hace falta que te centres— apoyó Eli.

— Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotras.

— Muchas gracias a ambas— Honoka salió de la sala del consejo estudiantil con el espíritu arriba, comenzó a correr por los pasillos, sentía una gran adrenalina en el cuerpo y necesitaba sacarla.

" _Sólo espera, Umi"_ , pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Hey! — sintió que había chocado con alguien, levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de amatistas que la miraban con molestia claramente visible.

— Eh…

— ¡Quítate de encima!

Se levantó con un salto y extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañera a ponerse de pie, ésta, aunque dudosa, aceptó su gesto.

— Lo siento, no veía por dónde iba.

— ¡Tienes que fijarte por dónde vas! — los ojos de la pelirroja bajaron al moño a cuadros color rojo de su contraria — _Senpai?_ ¿En serio eres mayor que yo?

— ¡Oye! Un momento, ¿eres menor que yo?

— Bueno… _**senpai**_ — hizo énfasis en la palabra —, ¿qué hacías corriendo por los pasillos?

— Oh bueno… Nada en especial… Por cierto, me llamo Honoka, Kousaka Honoka, ¿y tú?

— Nishikino Maki.

— Maki, es un nombre muy bonito— halagó.

— L-Lo sé— la pelirroja desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

— Bueno, entonces nos veremos después, tengo que llegar a mi clase.

— Ah… Sí… Hasta luego.

Honoka se despidió, y casi al instante, sintió una pequeña sensación que le hizo mirar al lado contrario del pasillo, había sentido la mirada de alguien, pero no había nadie allí.

* * *

El día había transcurrido con relativa normalidad, y le siguió una semana pacífica. Demasiado pacífica para el gusto de Honoka, quien, a regañadientes, admitía que se había acostumbrado a tener a Umi encima, reprochándole por cualquier error mínimo que cometiera, pero no por ello daría su brazo a torcer, aunque varias veces había estado tentada a cometer un error para que Umi la mirara, aunque fuera para decirle: "¡Tienes que esforzarte más!".

En cambio, había encontrado una nueva amiga, aquella chica con la que había tropezado en las escaleras aquella vez.

Maki Nishikino… No había sido una sorpresa que le dijera que era rica, pues la niña se comportaba de un modo que no podían dar a entender lo contrario, aunque claro, tenía sus momentos, sobre todo con una chica de cabello negro que, increíblemente, estaba en tercero junto a Nozomi y Eli.

Se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a cierto ritmo, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía descansar mientras leía manga y comía algunos dulces que su madre le llevaba.

— Honoka.

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó a su hermana.

— Alguien te busca abajo.

— ¿Alguien?

— No es Umi, antes de que me lo preguntes.

— No iba a hacerlo— infló una de sus mejillas, ligeramente avergonzada. Yukiho no sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacia la peliazulada, pero Honoka sabía que su hermana no era tonta, así que, si no sabía nada, al menos lo intuía, y no había mejor prueba que su apoyo durante la última semana, donde, fielmente, aunque con ganas de lanzarle un zapato a su hermana, escuchó todo su drama amoroso mientras comía frituras.

Honoka bajó las escaleras, y en cuanto vio una cabellera castaña en la entrada, corrió, para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

— ¡Honoka!

— ¡Kotori! — se alejó de ella, tomándola por los hombros — ¡Imposible!

— Has crecido mucho, Honoka— la chica de ojos color ámbar le sonrió con calidez. Kotori también había cambiado, pero esa candidez que siempre se notaba en su mirada no lo había hecho ni un poco.

— ¡Pasa, pasa! — la tomó de la mano, y, apenas dándole tiempo de quitarse los zapatos, la llevó a su habitación.

Kotori Minami.

Alguien más que había creído perdido, o al menos, lejano, pero ahí estaba… de nuevo a su lado.

Habían sido muy buenas amigas durante la primaria, sin embargo, el trabajo de los padres de Kotori era exigente, y habían tenido que ir al extranjero para un par de negocios que su madre debía supervisar y cerrar personalmente. La despedida había sido amarga, aun para unas niñas, después de todo, Umi la quería como a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, al igual que Honoka, y eso sólo fue el anunciante de que, tarde o temprano, todas iban a separarse, aunque a la chica de ojos azules le hubiera gustado que ella y Umi terminaran en mejores condiciones que en las que estaban en ese momento.

Su tarde se fue en ponerse al día de la vida de una y otra, aunque a Kotori le llamó la atención la obvia ausencia de cierta peliazulada en las aventuras de Honoka, una chica llamada Eli, otra llamada Nozomi y la última que, contaba, recién había conocido, llamada Maki.

— ¿Y qué tal está Umi? — preguntó, Honoka dejó caer su mirada al plato de _dango_ que estaban comiendo, y entonces, Kotori pudo confirmar una parte de sus sospechas.

— Bien, ella… está bien— respondió, notablemente desanimada.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— Yo… no lo sé— Honoka levantó la mirada a su amiga y sonrió, rascando su mejilla —. Supongo que lo he fastidiado todo.

— Honoka…

— Es un poco complicado, pero todo se solucionará— el fuego azul en los ojos de su amiga hizo sonreír a Kotori, pero no se tragaba ni una palabra. Ya había hecho sus conclusiones las veces que habían hablado por mensaje de texto, siempre que le preguntaba por Umi, sus respuestas eran vagas, y lo mismo ocurría de lado de la peliazulada; ambas tenían algo que parecían querer esconder, y la castaña sabía que desde Francia no podría obtener información, así que cuando su madre le ofreció volver a Japón, no lo pensó dos veces para decir que sí.

Umi era un caso un tanto diferente al de Honoka, hablaba con ella, pero evadía el tema completa y descaradamente, en cambio, le pedía que le contara de sus días, de lo que le ocurría a ella, sin llegar a compartir realmente algo personal en esos cinco años que se habían dejado de ver.

Kotori se acercó a abrazar a Honoka, y cuando sintió que su amiga se aferraba a sus mangas, como si quisiera reprimirse, supo que no, nada estaba bien, y esas dos necesitaban ayuda, por lo que fuera que había ocurrido. Pero tenía que ser silenciosa y no actuar más allá, después de todo, ese par de tontas tenían que tomar el camino correcto por su cuenta, o no serviría de nada.

* * *

— Buenas noches señora Sonoda, disculpe las molestias— dijo Kotori mientras entraba en la casa.

— No, para nada, ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar? Hice pan de elote— la señora parecía genuinamente alegre de la visita de la castaña, aunque también, se podía notar un poco de alivio en su mirada.

— Oh, seguro, me imagino que el señor Sonoda no va a llegar entonces, recuerdo que no le gusta— sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció, vio a la mujer crisparse —. ¿Ocurre algo?

— U-Umi no te contó que… que nos divorciamos, ¿verdad? Hace dos años y medio…

Kotori abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, o bueno, sí se esperaba que en algún momento se separaran, el señor Sonoda no era el epítome del ejemplo de la buena pareja, pero no esperaba que pasara con Umi aun en la preparatoria. Eso podía explicar muchas cosas, como la actitud evasiva de la peliazulada cuando tenía que hablar de ella misma, pero… ¿qué tenía que ver Honoka en eso? ¿Era algún daño colateral?

— Oh… lo lamento mucho, señora…

— Está bien, no me sorprende que Umi no haya querido decirte.

— Al menos, veo que está bien, y eso me…

— Kotori— la voz de la chica de ojos ambarinos resonó en el pasillo, la sorpresa en su rostro era indescriptible —… ¿qué haces aquí?

— He regresado hoy, y pensé en hacer visitas— sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

La peliazulada parecía analizarla, pensando en si era un sueño o no, pero no, no lo era…

Joder… no lo era.

— Es tarde, ¿qué haces fuera de tu casa?

— Tan responsable como siempre— sonrió.

— Hablo en serio, te llevaré a tu casa— la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Las protestas de su madre no fueron escuchadas, Umi mantuvo su camino.

— Umi.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me estás lastimando— se quejó Kotori mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, Umi la soltó al instante, notablemente arrepentida.

— Lo siento— dijo antes de seguir caminando. Kotori la alcanzó al cabo de segundos, siguieron su recorrido en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

— Buenas noches— dijo, dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Honoka te hizo algo? — esto la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Te ha contado algo? — Kotori se encogió de hombros, ambos pares de ojos miel se encontraron; en unos había calma, pero en los otros, una tormenta se estaba desatando. No era sencillo, y nadie iba a entenderlo… No quería que nadie lo entendiera, tenía sus razones, era todo. O al menos, eso quería pensar Umi.

— Ella siempre te ha querido mucho, ¿sabes?

Lo sabía.

— ¿Entonces? — fingió desinterés, pero realmente, eso hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Buenas noches— sentenció antes de seguir su camino.

Kotori intentó llamarla de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta. La castaña suspiró con pesadez y miró la luna, cerró los ojos.

— Umi tonta.


	2. Capítulo 2: AléjateAcércate

**Ahh~ La universidad me ha tenido con las manos atadas, pero al menos terminé de editar el cap hoy! Vendrán más actualizaciones en estas semanas para ir al corriente con los meses.**

 **¡Bien! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y apoyan esta historia. No responderé reviews aquí, ya que es el regalo de mi hermana, pero se los agradezco mucho!**

 **Espero disfrutes el capítulo Tenshi!**

 **y quien lea, también espero que te guste! Gracias por apoyar!**

* * *

 **Llegaré a ti**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Aléjate/Acércate"**

* * *

Umi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y, aun así, sabía que era real Honoka estaba parada enfrente de ella, a lado de la profesora encargada del club de _kendo_ , informando de la incorporación de la castaña a las filas de integrantes.

— Imposible— dijo, intentando permanecer lo más calmada que sus nervios le permitían estar —. Tenemos treinta miembros, son los reglamentarios para poder ser llamado un club grande, no hay lugar para otro miembro, menos uno que apenas y conoce lo básico en el _kendo_.

— Pero he estado trabajando mucho para unirme.

Umi ahora entendía toda esa dedicación que Honoka estaba poniendo el último mes en sus lecciones. No importaba qué tan inclemente fuera con ella, siempre accedía, claro que, no sin quejarse un poco antes. Muchas veces había tenido que reprimirse para no permitir que esos ojos azules que siempre habían sido su debilidad, lograran ablandarla.

Tenía un objetivo, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie hiciera que quitara su vista de el, aunque a veces esa resolución flaqueaba. ¿A quién engañaba? Todo ese tiempo se había estado conteniendo a medias, no había podido despegar su vista de Honoka, y quizá nunca podría. Era como la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que embargaba su alma, pero a su vez era deslumbrante, tan deslumbrante que no le dejaba ver el camino que podía guiarla a ella, un camino que aunque no quería, sí anhelaba, y era algo que Umi no podía dejar que pasara.

Ella debía ser fuerte.

Las palabras que su padre le dijo cuando salió de su casa aquél día habían sido tajantes, habían destrozado lo último que quedaba de ella, y había tenido que reconstruirse. Más inteligente, más fuerte, más capaz, más grande de lo que nadie jamás pudo haberse imaginado, ni siquiera ese hombre que alguna vez admiró tanto.

Era su modelo a seguir, su gran héroe. No había día en que no se levantara de madrugada cuando era pequeña para entrenar con él.

Su padre y su madre se habían conocido cuando ambos estaban saliendo a descubrir el mundo y lo que les depararía. Su madre trabajaba en una tienda de aperitivos, y a pesar de la rigurosa dieta que su padre seguía, siempre se desviaba de la tienda de nutrición a aquel local en aquella plaza. No se llevaba gran cosa, sólo una bolsa de chicharrones con picante. De alguna manera les tomó el gusto, pero pronto fue por su verdadero objetivo: aquella hermosa chica que lo atendía todos los días con un tierno rubor en las mejillas. No tardaron en hacerse novios y después esposos, todo iba perfecto, hasta que… ¿qué había ocurrido? Nadie lo sabía, quizá ni siquiera los padres de Umi.

De un momento a otro, Tao comenzó a ser frío y distante con su esposa, se había vuelto a enamorar, así que ahora llevaba una doble vida. Mientras tanto, Erena había hallado consuelo en su más grande amigo, Taiyo Kirigaya. Tao sabía que, desde siempre, Taiyo y Erena habían tenido una relación cercana, y a pesar de que el pelinegro tenía su propio esposo e hijos, esto no detuvo al celoso Sonoda de explotar contra Erena una noche, misma noche en que su amante lo había dejado por una mujer con más dinero, corazón y posición, alguien que no le ocultaba nada acerca de su vida y que estaba dispuesta a tener una verdadera relación con ella.

Y fue así que, ese día que su padre golpeó a su madre, Umi pudo ver todo su mundo caerse a miles de pedazos, un mundo que, se dio cuenta, había querido mantener unido con sólo sus pequeños brazos: insuficiente e inútil, así era como se sentía.

" _No eres fuerte, no fuiste siquiera capaz de ver que esto ya llevaba sucediendo desde hace años. Claro, eres una niña, sólo te importa tontear con Honoka, todo mientras tu madre sufría, ¿cómo te atreves a recriminarme algo siquiera?"._

Había sido contundente, y Umi creyó que era verdad, ¿quién puede pensar claramente cuando tu madre llora desconsolada en el suelo?

Teniendo la mano de su padre presionando sus mejillas con sus dedos, una rabia desconocida la embargó, así como un sentimiento de impotencia al intentar liberarse del agarre de su progenitor y no conseguirlo de ninguna manera. Se maldijo mil veces, y una vez que los vecinos intervinieron, atraídos por los gritos, fue que esa pesadilla terminó.

Al menos esa que había vivido en su hogar, ahora tenía una nueva tormenta dentro de sí misma. Quería ser fuerte, quería proteger a su madre, y no lo conseguiría teniendo debilidades. No con Honoka en su vida, haciéndola pensar que todo era maravilloso e iba a salir perfecto cuando obviamente no era así. Honoka la hacía pensar que el mundo era asombroso, mágico, que ella podía ser feliz y que no importaban las creencias de su padre acerca de la fuerza… Y eso era una mentira: el mundo no era asombroso y mágico, era triste, traicionero, mentiroso y cruel.

Sin embargo, no podía conseguir alejarse de ella, eso la enojaba, la enfurecía, ¡¿cómo podría mirar a su madre siquiera, intentando ser perdonada por no protegerla, si no podía controlar su fuerza de voluntad?!

Tenía que ser fuerte, y ese manotazo que había dado a Honoka junto al claro mensaje de que quería que se alejara de ella, había sido un sacrificio a su objetivo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Pero de nuevo, caía en esas trampas brillantes y azuladas que la castaña poseía por ojos, y todo se iba al diablo, al menos unas treinta veces en su día. Debía considerarse casi masoquista haber llegado al extremo de buscar la misma escuela a la que Honoka asistiría; era como un alcohólico rozando sus labios por la boquilla de una botella de coñac.

La profesora acordó que Honoka entraría en el equipo sí o sí, y al ser una chica tan agradable y tierna, no era de extrañar que las demás le agarraran cariño casi de inmediato, sin contar que varias ya la conocían.

— ¡Nos emociona mucho tenerte! Seguro las prácticas serán muy divertidas de ahora en adelante— habló una de las chicas del club.

— ¡Quedo a su cuidado! — la sonrisa de Honoka era tan grande que Umi sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento. Era malo, muy malo… Endureciendo su expresión, salió del _dojo_ , sólo para después correr por el pasillo y respirar profundamente.

Maldita sea.

* * *

— Honoka, no es que piense nada malo de ti, ¿pero en serio estás estudiando? — preguntó Yukiho, mientras miraba a su hermana desde la puerta de su habitación.

— Eso sonó igual de mal— la castaña infló las mejillas, pero casi de inmediato volvió a su semblante usual —. Sí, tengo exámenes pronto, así que debo prepararme si quiero ganarle a Umi.

— ¿Sigues con eso?

— Ahora más que nunca— los ojos azules de la mayor brillaron con decisión.

— ¿Y cómo planeas ganarle?

— Bueno… No hay nada que con esfuerzo no se logre, ¿o no?

— Eso es cierto, pero Umi lleva esforzándose toda su vida, ¿cómo planeas competir contra eso?

— No lo sé— Honoka recargó su barbilla en su mano —. Pero de alguna manera tengo que lograr que me reconozca.

La mirada triste en los ojos de su hermana hizo que Yukiho suspirara con cierto desgano. Quizá ya era tiempo de tener una plática, a pesar de que ella era la menor, pero estaba segura de que Honoka necesitaba alguien que la escuchara justo en ese momento, y quizá después. Alguien que supiera qué era exactamente lo que pasaba y la ayudara a desahogarse.

Había querido esperar a que Honoka se lo dijera por ella misma, pero probablemente eso pasaría cuando la chica estuviera en el límite. No quería llegar a eso. Su hermana tenía que ser feliz, quería que fuera feliz, y aunque sospechaba que no sería a lado de Umi, ella estaría ahí para animarla a buscar a la siguiente, y así, hasta que encontrara a su verdadero amor, alguien que no la hiciera llorar por las noches y en cambio, le diera días de alegría y emoción.

Por el amor no había que llorar, el verdadero amor no dolía, ¿verdad?

— Hermana.

— ¿Mm?

— A tí te gusta Umi, ¿verdad?

Los colores subieron a la cara de Honoka, quien, sin pensarlo mucho, bajó la mirada y asintió con timidez. Volvió la vista a su hermana y sonrió con ternura.

— Así es.

— Lo suponía— la chica de cabello castaño se acercó a su hermana mayor y se sentó a su lado.

— Creo que no soy muy buena ocultando mis sentimientos— sonrió, nerviosa. No pensó que Yukiho fuera a enfrentarla. Aunque hace unos días había decidido hablar con ella acerca del tema. Quizá podría usar su depresión para hacerla preparar _manju_ , uno nunca sabía.

— Eso es algo muy bueno en varios casos, aunque no sé si decir que lo es en esta ocasión.

— No sé qué hacer— Honoka suspiró sin mirar a la chica de ojos verdes —. Se supone que me había dado por vencida, pero… ahora estoy aquí, esperando patearle el trasero en los exámenes que están por venir.

— Pero si logras superar uno de los mayores peros que te pone, ¿qué será de tu relación con ella después?

— Bueno, no había pensado en eso— la mayor se rascó la nuca —. Pero creo que quiero ganar un poco de confianza para ponerme frente a ella y decirle: "hey, aquí estoy".

— No me gusta, ¿sabes? Verte triste.

— A mí tampoco me gusta estar triste— sonrió.

— Te traeré _mochi_ — Yukiho se levantó, pero justo antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo, volviendo su mirada a su hermana —. Honoka…

— ¿Sí?

— Cuentas conmigo.

Los ojos azules de la castaña brillaron con alegría, asintió y la menor hizo lo mismo, saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Honoka se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos, recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días: Había conseguido de una u otra forma acercarse a Umi, aunque esta siguiera insistiendo en huir o empezar una pelea por todo y nada a la vez. Suspiró al recordar lo brillantes que eran esos orbes ambarinos cada que sus miradas se conectaban; no sabía cómo describirlo, pero sus mejillas hormigueaban y una calidez indescriptible envolvía su corazón, sentía el impulso de detenerse y apreciar mejor tan bonita ocasión, pero, así como era hermoso, también era rápido, y apenas Umi rompía contacto visual, volvía a la realidad, una realidad donde parecía que Umi se le iba a echar encima tarde o temprano, y no de la manera en que ella quisiera.

* * *

— ¡Maki! — Honoka abrazó a su _kouhai_ ni bien la vio en la entrada.

— ¡Honoka- _senpai_!

— ¿Por qué luces tan asustada? — preguntó Honoka, refiriéndose a las casi imperceptibles bolsas bajo los ojos de la pelirroja.

— N-No es nada…

— Vamos, dime, dime ~

— Ya dije que no es nada— el sonrojo en el rostro de Maki cada vez iba en aumento, cosa que sólo incitó a Honoka a molestarla aún más.

La escena era normal, pero no lo suficientemente grata a los ojos de una persona, quien, a pesar de rogarse seguir de largo, salvando su dignidad, caminó directo a esas dos, pensando en qué decir.

— Estás representando al club de _kendo_ ahora, será mejor que actúes honorablemente— Umi habló a sus espaldas, notablemente molesta.

— Eh… Sí…

— Incluso es una estudiante de primer año… ¿qué clase de ejemplo estás dándole?

— Lo siento, pensaré mejor en mis acciones, Umi— Honoka sonrió, flechando a la peliazulada por milésima vez en su vida.

Maki ya había sido testigo de los enfrentamientos de las dos chicas de segundo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que estaba en medio de uno, y no le estaba gustando para nada la forma en que Honoka parecía aceptar sin más lo que Sonoda Umi tenía que decir. Sólo había algo que odiaba más que el ego de su familia, y eran las injusticias. Así que, harta de todas las veces que su _senpai_ había usado la palabra "indecente" en una oración, finalmente decidió hablar.

— Por los Dioses, ni siquiera es algo grave, Honoka- _senpai_ es así, no es como si me estuviera molestando— dijo, para sorpresa de ambas. La chica de cabello castaño la miró como si hubiera abierto la caja de pandora.

— Maki…— Honoka no pudo ocultar su cara de "estamos en problemas".

— ¿Disculpa? — Umi no esperaba que Maki interviniera, incluso estaba por irse, satisfecha al recibir la sonrisa tonta y sincera de la castaña, pero desechó la idea tras escuchar a su _kouhai_.

— Ya escuchaste… Ella no me está molestando, así es nuestra relación, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? Sólo es un abrazo, ¿no conoces a alguien que estimes y quieras abrazar?

— P-Pero eso…

— Tú no sabes cuál es tu lugar, ¿verdad? — una chica de cabello verdoso se acercó, acompañada de otra más de intenso cabello negro.

— Si Umi- _senpai_ dice que está mal, entonces está mal, ¿por qué siquiera piensas que puedes discutir con ella? Pensé que los de clase alta tenían mejores modales— se quejó.

— ¿Y ustedes interceden porque…? — Maki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Defendemos lo que creemos justo, y es injusta la forma en que le hablaste a Sonoda- _senpai_ — contra atacó la primera chica —. ¿Crees que, porque una chica de tercero te permite hablarle tan familiarmente, todas te lo permitirán? ¿De qué privilegios gozas, Nishikino?

— Y-Yo no…

Tras encontrar el punto débil de Maki, aquellas dos comenzaron a hablar acerca de los rumores que circulaban en la escuela acerca de la gran _idol_ Nico Yazawa y la estudiante rica de primer año, Maki Nishikino. Honoka intentó decir algo, pero sus llamadas de atención fueron completamente pasadas por alto.

Le dirigió una vista molesta a Umi, rogándole que dijera algo. La chica de ojos ambarinos pareció leer esos brillantes zafiros y procedió a responder con la misma gélida mirada, marcando con sus labios las palabras "es tu culpa", sin dejar ver su incomodidad ante tal situación.

Hasta ella sabía que era algo bajo meterse demasiado con la vida privada de una persona.

Era cierto, todos en la preparatoria pensaban que Nico Yazawa tenía como protegida a aquella pelirroja, incluso se rumoreaba que era algo más, una relación sentimental; un rumor realmente escandaloso para quién, se suponía, era uno de los más grandes ejemplos de la escuela, ¿alguien tan joven y prometedor con pareja? No podía estar permitido, NO DEBÍA ser permitido. Menos en una dama recta como Yazawa. Aunque el título de "dama" era más un apodo que algo que describiera a Nico, pues también sabían que la _senpai_ _idol_ era mal hablaba en ocasiones, e incluso cruel si la situación lo ameritaba.

Al mirar a Honoka ser tan cruelmente ignorada por las alumnas, Umi comprendió que ella tenía el control de detener esos ataques contra Maki, quien ya estaba claramente avergonzada y sometida, pero... ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella se lo había buscado. Para empezar, eso no hubiera sucedido si se comportara, si no hiciera demostraciones de afecto tan descaradas en público… Si no hubiera dejado que Honoka le hablara tan gentilmente en ese corredor…

… No… tenía que detenerlas, estaba mal… Estaba muy mal.

— Ya fue…

— Maki, _kouhais_ , ¿todo bien? — una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro se acercó al trío, mirando con cierta molestia a la chica de cabello azulado.

— Y-Yazawa- _senpai_ — los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en las estudiantes que se habían reunido a ver el espectáculo.

— N-Nosotras estábamos… estábamos regañando a estas dos por alterar la paz en la escuela, ¡Umi- _senpai_ lo vio!

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Nico dirigió su mirada carmesí a Umi, enarcando una ceja.

Parecía un reto, era un reto, la más baja de estatura le mostró con una sola vista a sus pupilas rojizas que entendía y sabía todo, era como si la analizara, intentando buscar su punto débil, uno que Umi no le iba a permitir ver; aunque se hallara a su lado, preguntándole a Maki si se encontraba bien. Su orgullo era más grande, al menos más que Nico Yazawa, lo era.

— Ellas estaban armando un alboroto en plena entrada, simplemente es inaceptable.

— ¿Y te parece menos caos una discusión como esta? Hace diez minutos estaba del otro lado de la manzana y pude escuchar tus reclamos.

— Simplemente les pido que se comporten.

— ¿Y por qué no les pides a tus perras de ataque que se comporten también? Armaron una escena. Para alguien que quería evitar alborotos, diría que disfrutas estar en el centro de ellos si se trata de Hon… Kousaka, ¿me equivoco, Umi? — el rostro de Nico era casi inexpresivo, pero se notaba el enojo en sus palabras. Los murmullos se alzaron con más fuerza, mareando a la peliazulada.

— Con permiso— Umi siguió su camino, sin terminar la discusión.

Su rostro estaba rojo, y aunque quería estar molesta con Nico, no tenía una razón más allá de que había echado a perder su venganza contra Maki, que, para su mala suerte, estaba protegida no sólo por la chica que amaba, también por la _idol_ de la preparatoria.

— Mal día, ¿eh? — Kotori estaba al lado de los casilleros. Umi pasó de largo, sin cambiar su velocidad.

— Si estabas ahí, ¿por qué no interviniste?

— Así no hago las cosas— sonrió —. Y tú tampoco, ¿qué te pasó ahí?

— No importa.

— Si hace que ignores tu principio de "proteger al más débil", entonces importa, y preocupa— Umi comenzó a subir las escaleras, buscando llegar a su salón de clases —. Umi— la voz de Kotori resonó por el corredor, haciendo que la peliazulada se volviera a ella, finalmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué te ocurre a ti?

— Yo estoy bien.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el divorcio de tus padres?

La mirada desconcertada de esos ojos ambarinos le demostró a Kotori que estaba en el camino correcto, ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil: Lograr que Umi se abriera a ella y le contara cómo se sentía.

Umi volvió a darle la espalda, sin contestar más preguntas, avanzando, casi corriendo del lugar.

* * *

— ¿N-Nico? — Maki sintió cómo la pelinegra ponía una de sus manos en su espalda. Le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¡Hola Nico! Gracias…— saludó Honoka, intentando dejar atrás lo ocurrido.

— ¡Hey! Que no se te olvide el " _senpai_ ", de cualquier manera… ¿qué quería ella? ¿Por qué se puso así?

— Eh— Honoka rascó su nuca, intentando buscar una excusa para el comportamiento de Umi, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco se explicaba. Esa no era Umi, no era su Umi, ¿por qué había permitido algo así? —. ¿El periodo?

— Claro, calma a tu fiera.

— No es **mí** fiera… desafortunadamente.

— Qué mal gusto tienes, aunque comienzo a creer que simplemente eres masoquista.

— Puede que lo sea— Honoka sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien, Maki? — Nico se dirigió a la pelirroja con preocupación.

— Hu-Hubiera podido con ellas… Estaba por responderles— se quejó la chica de ojos violetas, mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Claro que sí, cabeza de tomate.

— ¡Oye!

— Ustedes hacen una pareja adorable— Honoka rodeó el cuello de ambas con sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¡No somos pareja! — gritaron, con la cara completamente roja.

— Cuando tengan hijos, déjenme ponerle nombre a uno.

— ¡Ni locas! — respondió Nico.

— Ah, ¿entonces sí son pareja?

— ¡Hablaba de lo de los hijos, idiota!


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Bajando las defensas?

**No hay introducción, estoy en modo ninja! así que sólo les deseo una linda noche xD**

* * *

 **Llegaré a ti**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"¿Bajando las defensas?"**

* * *

No era ninguna sorpresa para Umi el que Honoka se hiciera pronto de reconocimiento en el club de _kendo_ , en su tiempo, la castaña fue la única capaz de darle una buena batalla, quedando en un frustrante pero satisfactorio empate. Lo que realmente la había asombrado, habían sido los resultados del rank escolar de segundo grado, pues en la cima de los nombres, no había visto el suyo, esta vez, "Kousaka Honoka" coronaba la lista.

Pero… ¿cómo era posible?

Buscó a la castaña entre la gente, esta se encontraba siendo abrazada por Kotori y una chica de cabello rojo que conocía muy bien, mientras que la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka, le daban una mirada de aprobación y orgullo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Honoka estaba en el primer puesto? ¿Qué planeaba conseguir? No podía encontrar la respuesta en los sorprendidos orbes azules de la castaña, parecía tanto atónita como orgullosa.

— ¡Umi- _senpai_! — una chica que reconoció como alguna de sus auto declaradas fans, se acercó a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡No podemos creerlo! No es posible que una haragana como Kousaka te haya bajado al segundo lugar, ¡pero te estamos apoyando! Vuelve a hacerla polvo en las siguientes pruebas.

Algunas otras estudiantes se habían acercado al simpatizar con el discurso de la chica de cabello azulado, dando mensajes de ánimo a Umi.

— Aunque sinceramente no pensé que Kousaka- _senpai_ fuera a lanzar una amenaza así— se escuchó entre las chicas, atrayendo la atención de Umi.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? — preguntó, afectada por la posibilidad.

— Uh… Bueno, parece que quiere estar en cualquier actividad en que tú estés, superarte en todas ellas para burlarse de ti, es el _kendo,_ ahora las calificaciones, quizá tu estatus después… Creo que te quiere ver hecha añicos— especuló la menor.

Umi no podía concebir que tales sentimientos egoístas estuvieran dentro del corazón de Honoka. Es decir, era Honoka, una tonta que se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro con un pan en la mano, mientras saludaba a todos, probablemente con una radiante sonrisa que no escondía ni la más minúscula pizca de malicia. Pero… hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba decentemente con ella, sin mencionar que los últimos años la había tratado como menos que una estúpida… en su desesperación por desarrollar disgusto hacia la castaña, en la desesperación por no querer alejarse, y en la necedad de no cambiar de camino, por más difícil que le fuera. Era un ciclo sin fin, interminablemente doloroso, uno que ella sabía que había elegido: por su madre, por orgullo… Pero si tenía que poner todo sobre la mesa, para analizarlo fríamente, la única afectada por su propia inmadurez era Honoka.

¿Qué la detendría de odiarla ahora?

Tenía razones de más, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese fuera el primer paso para que la reconociera como alguien que podía pasar su nivel y arrebatarle lo que tenía.

Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos ante esa idea: ¿qué era lo que tenía?

Estaba rodeada de personas que le intentaban dar ánimo, pero no conocía a la mayoría, tenía un alto puesto en el _rank_ de aprovechamiento, pero no era algo que se pudiera envidiar, tenía sus propios aprendices de _kendo_ , aunque no era algo especialmente destacable. Sólo sabía que cuando llegaba el momento de preguntar si era feliz, tendría que contestar que sí por mero compromiso y sonreír escuetamente. Y si le preguntaba lo mismo a Honoka, bastaría con ver la sonrisa que les daba a sus amigas, a sus verdaderas amigas.

Kotori sintió la mirada herida de Umi, pero no volteó hasta que notó que la peliazulada partía a su respectivo salón.

La siguió, esperando que el aula estuviera vacía, y aunque encontró dos estudiantes en sus lugares, fue suficiente para darse permiso de hablar con Umi.

— No has querido hablarnos— dijo, mientras se sentaba delante de la chica de ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Hablarnos?

— A Honoka y a mí.

— No recuerdo haber prometido que lo haría— respondió, mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila y se disponía a leerlo, esperando que Kotori se fuera.

— No, pero pensé que al menos a mí me darías los buenos días.

— No me saludes cuando estés con ella y entonces hablaremos— masculló, mientras sus ojos intentaban leer, sin embargo, a pesar de pasar sus ojos por la página, su mente no lograba retener ninguna palabra.

— ¿Tanto así odias a Honoka? — preguntó Kotori, expectante.

Los hombros de Umi se tensaron, la pregunta de Kotori la había tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Que si la odiaba? Su mente gritó que no, que la amaba, la amaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, más de lo que amaba al kendo, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar sus barreras de orgullo. Levantó la vista, encontrando el rostro preocupado de su amiga, inhaló y exhaló, sin romper el contacto visual.

— Sí. La odio.

— Pues ella te ama.

Los labios de Umi podían obedecerla, pero las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo la traicionaron, dejando que un marcado sonrojo se hiciera presente en su rostro.

— Eso no es verdad— dijo, más para ella misma que para Kotori.

— Lo que no es verdad, es esa tontería de que la odias— acusó la castaña, dejando de lado su semblante, usualmente amable, para sustituirlo por una mirada molesta —. ¿Vale la pena, Umi? ¿Vale la pena perder a la chica que amas por un berrinche?

— ¡No es un berrinche! — la peliazulada se levantó, alzando la voz — ¡Esto es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden!

Kotori cerró los ojos y se levantó, encarandola. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes color miel, los cuales, contenían lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, pero, aunque se notara triste, la decepción también hacía acto de presencia en la mirada de la chica de cabello castaño cenizo.

— ¿Y eres feliz así?

Umi clavó la vista en el vacío, para evadir a su amiga, para ahuyentar a esos pensamientos sin sentido que había tenido.

Kotori sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta, ella misma se encontraba afectada por tener que ver a su amiga tan miserable, tan vacía… tan cerrada. Dio media vuelta y salió del aula, pensando en lo grave que debía ser aquello que Umi cargaba y se negaba a dejar ir.

— Kotori, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Honoka al verla bajar las escaleras. Tenía una cara que hacía pensar que acababa de ver algo terrible.

— Honoka— la castaña detuvo su camino —. Estoy bien, sólo he discutido con una pared.

— ¿Se puede discutir con una pared? — preguntó, sin comprender del todo lo que su amiga intentaba decir.

— Se puede— sonrió, divertida por la inocencia de Honoka, o quizá, por su falta de atención.

Aunque no podía culparla, llevaba casi tres meses con la cara metida en los libros y su mente enfocada en las clases. Le había costado tomar un ritmo que la salvara de morir, ahogada en sus deberes, y ahora podría tomarlo con total libertad. Ya había logrado su objetivo, y esta vez, Umi no había ido directamente hacia ella para regañarla por su bajo lugar. Quizá era hora de echárselo un poco en cara, sería una buena venganza, que admitiera que no era la irresponsable inmadura que le había reclamado ser todo ese tiempo.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego Kotori, tengo que ir a reclamar mi premio— sonrió, mientras comenzaba a caminar con rapidez hacia su salón. La chica de ojos color miel no había entendido del todo qué era ese premio, pero supuso que sería una apuesta con alguna de sus compañeras.

* * *

— Umi~ — canturreó, entrando en el aula. La estrella del club de _kendo_ se tensó al escucharla, ya había tenido suficiente con Kotori, ¿ahora le tocaba a Honoka o algo así? — Hey, ¿ya viste quién está en primer lugar? — le preguntó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Tú— contestó, intentando usar su mejor tono inexpresivo. Aunque realmente, tal nunca servía contra la desastrosa chica.

— Así es, ¿no tienes algo que decirme?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Podrías reconocerme como tu rival— declaró la chica de ojos azules, recargándose en el pupitre de Umi.

— ¿Mi rival? Es una victoria de una sola vez, no volverás a tener la misma suerte— la retó, sus orbes color miel brillaban con decisión, pero al notar que se estaba emocionando demasiado con algo que no era más que su obligación, apartó la mirada y volvió su vista al libro.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, se había sentido como años atrás, cuando solía competir con Honoka en el _dojo_ , su corazón latió con emoción al recordar esos días, y aunque no deseaba mostrarse afectada, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Misma que Honoka disfrutó ver, aunque prefirió no decir nada, se guardaría ese momento como un incentivo para seguir esforzándose.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, aprovechando que Umi parecía abierta a hablar con ella, pero no quiso tentar su suerte, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió del salón. El receso aún no terminaba y le había prometido a Nico que le ayudaría, junto a Maki, a planear algo especial para cocinar, pues ese día era el cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos menores, sin mencionar que quedarían para salir una vez que las clases terminaran.

Umi miró con sorpresa a la castaña, pensaba que alardearía un poco más, que la obligaría a admitir algo, en cambio, sólo le había sonreído y se había retirado. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que la revelación que Kotori le había hecho, había llegado a lo profundo de su corazón, ilusionándose con algo que ella misma había intentado alejar, pero que ahora, continuaba estampándose de lleno en su cara.

Le estuvo dando vueltas el resto de las clases, hasta llegar al club de _kendo_ , donde, como le era costumbre, debía dejar todo afuera de las puertas, para enfocarse en su pasión.

— ¡Ya ha llegado Sonoda, podemos empezar!

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó a una chica de cabello naranja y vibrantes ojos olivo.

— ¡Vamos a postular a la pareja que competirá en el torneo _nya_!

— ¿El torneo? — era cierto, a finales de los exámenes, se hacía un torneo entre escuelas de las regiones colindantes: UTX, Uranohoshi, Nijigasaki, y un instituto en Hakodate del que no recordaba el nombre. Se disculpó internamente con las estudiantes de aquel instituto.

— Bueno chicas, empecemos con la votación, ¿alguna voluntaria? — preguntó la profesora, mirando inmediatamente cómo la mano de Honoka se alzaba entre las chicas — Kousaka, muy bien, muy bien— anotó el nombre de la castaña en el pizarrón —. ¿Alguien más?

Nadie más alzó la mano, todas se vieron entre sí, buscando una mirada valiente, pero nadie parecía tener indicios de querer participar.

— ¡Yo postulo a Sonoda!

— ¿Qué? — la voz de Umi sonó en toda la sala, aunque poco le importó. Los torneos escolares eran en parejas, el año pasado había ido con una chica de tercero, pero si este año le tocaba ir de nuevo, entonces seguramente iría con Honoka. Se regañó al notar que eso le alegraba más de lo que la perturbaba.

— ¡Cierto! Umi es nuestra estrella y Honoka nuestra prodigio, si van, es seguro que Otonokizaka quedará en lo más alto— alborotó otra miembro.

— Estoy de acuerdo, voto totalmente por ellas— se escuchó de otra estudiante.

— Pero… yo ya fui la vez pasada— se defendió débilmente Umi. No sabía qué le había provocado ese bajón en sus intenciones, pero tenía que aparentar al menos que de verdad no quería ir.

— Bueno, si todas votan por ustedes dos, no tendré más remedio que mandarlas a ambas a concursar, ¿están bien con ello?

— Pero…

— ¡De acuerdo! — interrumpió Honoka, ganándose el apoyo de las demás.

Umi se limitó a encogerse en su lugar, mirando cómo una a una votaban por ellas dos, sin poder hacer nada, e internamente, sin querer hacer nada. Quizá era la posibilidad de estar junto a Honoka por un fin de semana, sin tener que buscarla con cualquier mal pretexto, o tal vez, la afirmación de Kotori. ¿Honoka la amaba? Podría ser cierto, aunque también podía ser que no: ellas dos eran inseparables hasta que la había alejado, pero antes de eso… ¿Qué hacía la amistad de ellas dos especial de las otras amistades de Honoka? Era difícil decir si le gustaba con sólo mirarla, ella era amable con todos, abrazaba a cuanta persona pudiera y su empatía la hacía preocuparse por quien lo necesitara, o no lo necesitara, pero a Honoka no le importaba eso, su corazón era puro. Al menos así la recordaba, ya había sido mucho tiempo… ¿qué habría cambiado en ella? Podría descubrirlo en ese viaje, después de todo, esta vez era la excusa perfecta.

Se alejaría de ella después del fin de semana de la competencia.

— ¿Conoces a Umi- _senpai_? — preguntó una chica de cabello naranja a Honoka.

— Eh… Bueno, algo así— sonrió —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien _nya._

— ¿Eh…? ¡¿En serio?! — gritó Honoka, atrayendo la atención de todas las demás en el vestidor.

— Sí— sonrió.

— ¿Pero por qué lo piensas eh…?

— Rin, Hoshizora Rin— se presentó la peculiar chica.

— Rin, ¿por qué lo piensas? — volvió a reformular Honoka.

— Bueno, Umi casi no hablaba con ninguna de nosotras, siempre parecía en su mundo, pero desde que llegaste, siempre te mira y habla contigo, aunque sea para corregirte _nya_ — hizo notar la menor, mientras se quitaba la playera.

— ¿En verdad? — el rostro de Honoka tomó un intenso color rojo al pensar en que, todo ese tiempo, la mirada de Umi había estado sobre ella. Es decir, ella ya sabía que Umi la miraba cuando hacía algo mal, pero, ¿todo el tiempo? Se estremeció.

— Sí, pensé en hablar contigo antes, pero siempre me miraba como si fuera a matarme _nya_ , Kayo- _chin_ es muy joven para quedar viuda— bromeó.

— ¿Tienes pareja? — preguntó Honoka, intentando distraerse con otro tema, aunque irónicamente, había tomado el de la relación romántica de su recién conocida.

— Sí, una novia muy bonita _nya_ , ¿quieres verla?

— ¡Seguro! — Honoka se juntó con Rin para mirar la pantalla de su celular. La chica de cabello naranja abrió su galería, le mostró una foto de una linda jardinera de cabello castaño verdoso y brillantes ojos color malva — Es hermosa.

— ¿A que sí? Mi Kayo- _chin_ es la más hermosa de toda la tierra.

— ¿Presumiéndole a otra persona a tu novia, Hoshizora? — dijo una chica mientras sonreía, acercándose a las dos miembros.

— Sólo un poco _nya_.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a conversar acerca de si la novia de Rin o el novio de la chica eran los más lindos, y con esa premisa, Honoka supo que tenía que salir de ahí, pues no tenía nada que aportar, y realmente le hacía pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Umi fuera su pareja.

— Umi es la más hermosa de todo el universo— suspiró, mientras salía de los vestidores.

* * *

— ¡Maaaaaaaaaaki! — chilló la castaña, mientras alcanzaba a la pelirroja en la salida.

— ¡Honoka- _senpai_! — gritó la chica de ojos morados — Si tu novia nos ve de nuevo, nos va a matar a ambas.

— No lo creo, parece que hoy está de buen humor— dijo Honoka, mientras sonreía.

— ¿Sonoda Umi? ¿De buen humor? — preguntó Nico, mientras las alcanzaba.

— Bueno hoy no me ha gritado— rememoró Honoka —. Y a pesar de que nos enviarán juntas al torneo de _kendo_ , no hizo un gran alboroto como pensé que lo haría.

— Quizá está anonadada con eso de que le quitaste la corona en el _rank_ , debo decirlo, eso ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba— admitió la _idol_ de Otonokizaka.

— ¡Qué mala eres! — se quejó la amante del pan, inflando las mejillas.

— Que no me lo esperara no quiere decir que no pensara que pudiera pasar— Nico acarició la cabeza de Honoka —. Trabajaste muy duro, felicidades.

Los orbes azulados de la castaña refulgieron, dándole a su rostro la apariencia de un cachorro a quien habían felicitado por aprender a dar la pata.

— Y también hay algo que queremos decirles— susurró Maki —. Pero hay que esperar a Kotori, Eli y Nozomi.

— ¿A Nozomi? — el rostro de Nico palideció — ¿No crees que va a ser todo un alboroto?

— ¿Alboroto de qué?

— Ya les diremos— Maki se sonrojó —. Por lo pronto, ¿cómo te fue en la sesión de club de _kendo_? Escuché de una de mis compañeras de clase que te eligieron a ti y a Sonoda- _senpai_.

— ¡Ah sí! — las mejillas de Honoka tomaron un ligero tinte rojo, pero su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro — ¡Alguien me dijo que parece que me llevo bien con Umi!

Nico y Maki miraron a Honoka un momento, sólo para mirarse entre sí después.

— ¿Quienes? — preguntó Maki.

— Umi y yo.

— ¿Llevarse bien? — secundó Nico.

— Pues… sí…

— Bueno, se nota que tú mueres por ella, pero Umi no te notaría ni aunque llevaras un cartel de neón arriba de la cabeza que dijera "yo te amo, Umi"— dijo Maki, mientras cruzaba los brazos, mirando a Kotori, quien se aproximaba a ellas con una sorpresa de la mano —. Y hablando del diablo.

Nico, quien estaba a punto de dar una opinión diferente a la de su novia, miró con asombro cómo la castaña llevaba de la mano a aquella gruñona _kouhai_. Justamente iban hacia ellas. Se notaba en el rostro de la peliazulada el terror que sentía al acercarse, y esa mirada era justamente la que hacía que Nico pensara que Umi no pasaba por alto del todo a Honoka, pues donde Maki veía total y completo desinterés, la ojicarmín miraba una lucha interna por hablarle o no hablarle a la amante del pan, y no, eso para nada era desinterés u odio. Podía apostar su traje de _idol_ a que lo que realmente sentía Umi Sonoda por su amiga, era amor, o al menos un pequeño gusto que iba creciendo, aunque para la intensidad de su mirada al toparse con la de Honoka, podía inclinar la balanza al amor.

— Hola chicas— saludó Kotori. Le dio un golpe en las costillas a Umi, sacándola del trance en que los zafiros de Honoka siempre la ponían.

— B-Buenas tardes— dijo.

— Bueno, esto es una sorpresa— hablo Nozomi, quien iba junto a Eli iban justo detrás de ellas, pero no pensaron que Umi se detuviera en su grupo para saludar.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? — preguntó Eli, al ver que la mano de Kotori no se alejaba de la de Umi, decidió preguntar lo que todas tenían en mente — ¿Vendrás, Umi?

— Y-Yo…

— Irá, la invité— interrumpió Kotori, victoriosa. Algo había pasado entre esas dos, y todas lo pensaban, todas menos, obviamente, la chica de cabello castaño que ya se estaba imaginando todos los dulces que pediría una vez llegaran a la cafetería donde habían acordado pasar tras la escuela.


End file.
